


Hot Mess

by paladin_piper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (It's not really dubious consent it's more convincing than non-con), Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Sex for a job, Slight Voyeurism, Smut starts in chapter 2, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_piper/pseuds/paladin_piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They’re just two gamers. Two Community Hunters: Matt Bragg and Jeremy Dooley, AxialMatt and Jerem6401. Their dream has always been to work for Rooster Teeth, become an Achievement Hunter. Join the ranks of those six men that they admire; they know it’ll never happen.</i><br/>Hey, two guys can dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’re just two gamers. Two Community Hunters: Matt Bragg and Jeremy Dooley, AxialMatt and Jerem6401. Their dream has always been to work for Rooster Teeth, become an Achievement Hunter. Join the ranks of those six men that they admire; they know it’ll never happen. Hey, two guys can dream, right?

The call comes in during a filming. They answer together, breath hitching as a smooth voice speaks to them from the other end of the phone. 

“Yeah, if you two can fly in together for a private meeting, then we can possibly discuss a contract.”

They stare at each other over Skype, nothingness filling their heads. Matt manages to squeak out an “okay”, and then the voice on the other end hangs up.

There’s shock in their eyes as they look at each other, a deafening silence between them. Jeremy brings a hand to his mouth, and Matt looks frozen. 

“Oh my god, Jeremy, we have to pack.”

***

A week later, they’re meeting up at the Austin International Airport, and Jeremy runs to Matt when he sees him, picking the man up from behind. A laugh leaves Matt, and once his feet hit the linoleum floor, he turns and envelops Jeremy in a proper hug. 

“I thought you were getting in in a few hours?”

“My flight came in early, dude. Haven’t been here long, though. Baggage claim?”

Jeremy lifts a large duffel bag from his side to show it off to Matt. “Carry on, bitch.”

Matt laughs again, an arm snaking around Jeremy’s shoulder as they start to walk to the floor below so Matt can get his luggage. Two backpacks and a small suitcase later, the two of them are walking towards the exit. Jeremy’s on his phone, trying to find a taxi to take them to their hotel, when a woman steps in front of them, holding a sign with their names on it.

“Mr. Bragg and Mr. Dooley? My name is Jessica. I’ve been hired to drive you two to your hotel. Courtesy of Mr. Burns himself.”

A grin appears on Matt’s face, but a dubious one forms on Jeremy.

“Burnie Burns?”

She nods.

“Holy shit. Dude, Matt. _The_ Burnie Burns got us a limo!”

“It’s a small truck.” Jessica pips in.

“A small truck! Still! Dude!” Jeremy’s hands go to Matt’s chest to grab his shirt, and Matt shakes his head with a smile, batting Jeremy’s hands away.

“Why aren’t we in there right now?”

Five minutes later and the pair are in the back of the truck, bags tossed in the trunk. Jeremy found the beer, and he’s on his second when he offers one to Matt.

“I don’t _like_ beer. You know that.”

“You like fucking girly drinks.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Matt nudges his shoulder with a grin, and Jeremy laughs, almost spilling his beer.

“Do,” Jeremy asks, pausing to take a sip, “do you think Burnie’s gonna make us play for him? What if he makes us play Halo? Will it be, like, whoever wins a match gets the job?”

Matt shakes his head. “You can’t split up the dynamic duo! It’s either gonna be both of us or neither.”

“You’re making us sound like a married coup—hey, uh, did we just pass our hotel?” Jeremy stops mid-sentence, taking in their surroundings. “We made reservations at the Hilton right over there,” he says, pointing for Jessica. She just shakes her head.

“Mr. Burns made you new reservations at the Four Seasons.”

“Holy shit,” Matt breaths out, sinking into his seat a little. “Why is he treating us like royalty?”

“Mr. Burns didn’t give me an answer to that question, Mr. Bragg.”

Jeremy sits back down properly and looks at Matt, confusion on his face. 

_”This is weird,”_ He mouths at Matt. Matt just nods in response.

***

When Matt goes to tip Jessica for the ride to the hotel, she just shakes her head and hops back in her car, leaving the two men outside the hotel with their luggage as she speeds away.

They look at each other, then shoulder their bags and walk inside. The beauty of the hotel floors them, and they quickly check in.

“Oh, you two have room 407: one of our premium Lake View Suite. Here are your keys.” The worker hands Matt and Jeremy key cards, then smiles at them. “Is there anything else I can help you two young men with?”

With a shake of their heads, they’re off, clambering into a polished elevator. When the door closes, Jeremy turns to Matt.

“Does anything about this feel… Off?”

Matt nods, but before he can say anything the elevator doors slide open. They step out and follow the signs to their room. Jeremy opens the door with baited breath, but they both soon exhale as they see their room.

They’re greeted by an expansive living room, and from the sliding glass door, they can see the lake that resides by the hotel. Matt and Jeremy drag their bags to the bedroom, only to discover something a bit… odd.

“Dude, there’s only one bed.” Jeremy says, dropping his duffle bag by the door next to Matt’s luggage.

Matt just shrugs, walking towards the bed and falling on it. “We’ve shared a bed before. Why is this weird?”

Jeremy makes a little noise, tentatively walking towards the bed. He’s about to lay down next to Matt, but two slim black boxes on the sheets prevent him.

“Matt, did you see these?” He asks, lifting the box that has his name written on it in gold sharpie. 

“Probably just the hotel robes… Hey, there’s lube in this drawer!” He chuckles, lifting a small bottle out from the nightstand drawer. “Guess they really _do_ have everything here.

“Put that back. You’re gonna make a mess,” Jeremy laughs, swatting at Matt with his box before tossing the tall man his black box. Tugging off the lid, Jeremy is greeted by light pink tissue paper and a note.

_”Dear Jeremy, I hope this is this right size. It’s hard to tell someone’s size from pictures alone. Take this as a token of my appreciation for you. Can’t wait to see you in it. – Burnie Burns”_

Jeremy reads the note out loud with a tone of confusion, which is only added to when Matt lets out a loud yelp, dropping his box.

In Matt’s box is a mauve babydoll, with cream lace outlining it and a mauve bow on the front, closing in the back with a sash tie. A matching mauve thong accompanies the piece, and there’s shock on Matt’s face as he rises, tossing the outfit on the bed. “What the fuck?!”

Jeremy stares at the outfit, cheeks reddening, and he slowly opens the tissue paper. Inside of his box is a sheer babydoll, the black lace barely covering anything. It’s low cut, cinching around the middle before fanning out. Loose black bows rest on each shoulder, and there’s an even deeper cut in the back. Jeremy’s panty is at least a bit more covering than Matt’s: a matching v-string bikini, just as sheer as the babydoll.

He picks up the outfit, feeling the lace in between his fingers as Matt rants.

“This is sick. This is some fucking sick joke, right? There are hidden cameras somewhere. Haha, Burnie, very funny. … R-right?” His voice waivers on the last word, and he makes eye contact with Jeremy. They both swallow the lumps in their throats as reality settles in.

Just then, there’s a noise from the bathroom, and they hear footsteps.

Before they can dart to each other, Burnie Burns appears in front of the two men, a fitted suit adorning his body. His curls are fresh, and his eyes are hungry behind his glasses. 

“Hello, boys. I see you’ve found my gifts. I wish you would’ve told me you were opening them, because I would have _loved_ to see your reactions. Do they look like they’ll fit?” He motions to Jeremy, who’s still clutching his outfit.

“What the hell is going on?” Matt asks, fear and confusion in his tone. Burnie just chuckles.

“Oh, boys. If you want the job, you have to _earn_ it.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Oh, boys. If you want the job, you have to **earn** it.”_

The words echo through their heads, and things start to click for the two Community Hunters. Matt looks at Burnie, and Jeremy looks down at the lingerie.

“You want us to fuck for a job?” Matt asks, raising an eyebrow. He looks at Jeremy, and then he looks down at the babydoll he tossed on the bed before.

A rumbly chuckle leaves Burnie, and he walks over to cup Matt’s face with his strong hands. “Matt, please. You’ve watched the content. How do you think most of the employees at Rooster Teeth got their jobs? They earned them, just like you two will. Understand?” Matt’s frozen, but he manages to nod. Burnie leans over him, looking at the lingerie on the bed.

“You’re going to wrinkle that, Matt. Why don’t you put it on for me so it doesn’t get wrinkled?”

“This is insane, you know that, right?” Jeremy finally speaks, dropping the box and holding the lace lingerie in his hands. “Fucking for a job?”

“Not just fucking.”

Jeremy rolls his eyes. Burnie laughs.

“That Boston temper is going to get you in trouble, Jeremy. Why don’t you two help each other into the outfits?”

“Hey—“

“Jeremy,” Matt says, desperation in his voice as he pulls away from Burnie’s hand and turns to look at Jeremy. “We… We-- yeah. Let's just do it, yeah? What do we have to lose?” He asks quietly, picking the babydoll up and holding it against him.

A blush washes over Jeremy, but he nods anyways. 

“Come over here, lemme tie your bow.”

They’ve done this before: undressing each other. The feeling of Jeremy’s skin under Matt’s fingers is familiar, and vice versa. Clothes are shed under the watchful gaze of Burnie, which makes their blushes even darker. Slender fingers help Jeremy get the straps of his outfit over his shoulders, and then thick hands tie a fragile bow that rests on the small of Matt’s back. When they finish, they turn towards Burnie, heads tilted forward in soft submission.

“Aw, don’t you two look amazing? Cheer up, the fun’s barely begun!” Burnie grins, walking over to them and tilting both of their heads up. While they were dressing, Burnie had retrieved two collars from a box stored under the bed: one a light cream, the other a sleek black. He fastens the collars around their necks, and matching leashes hang off of the front, swinging between their legs as Burnie steps away.

Matt glances over at Jeremy, blushing as he drinks in Jeremy’s form. “You look amazing,” he whispers, and Jeremy’s cheeks darken. “You do too…”

“See, boys? I said this wouldn’t be bad at all!”

Burnie grabs their leashes, giving them a gentle tug so they look at him. “Hands and knees. And look at me.”

Matt’s on the ground first, eager to please yet nervous as hell; Jeremy follows, moving a bit slower as the babydoll cinches around his waist.

“Do you not like the outfit, pet?” Burnie asks, tugging on Jeremy’s leash.

Jeremy flushes, and then shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

“It’s fine…?”

A fire burns in Jeremy’s stomach that he didn’t know could be ignited, and he shifts his weight from one hand to the other.

“It’s fine… _Daddy_.”

A grin spreads on Burnie’s face, and he gives Matt’s leash a tug. “And you?”

“I—I love it… _Daddy_.”

The grin seems to get wider, and Burnie starts to lead them. “You two are learning fast… Showing so much potential…” He walks into a chair, settling down and pulling the two hopeful employees closer so they have to rest their heads on his knees. With collars in hand, Burnie reaches down and runs a hand over their heads, smiling when they lean into the touch.

He moves away after a moment of lingering, and Burnie’s hands go to the fastening of his pants. He’s about to unbutton his pants before pausing and turning to Matt.

“Unbutton my pants, please.”

“A-alright.” Matt’s shaking a little, and his hands come up to work open the button. Before he can grab the zipper, Burnie shakes his head. He swats Matt’s hands away, turning to Jeremy. Nothing needs to be said before Jeremy’s leaning up, fingers pulling down the zipper with a satisfying noise. Burnie himself does the honor of freeing himself from his boxers for the men to see.

A sigh leaves Burnie, and he spreads his legs. Tugging on the leashes, he beckons the men to rest on either side of his cock, making sure they’re focused on it as he speaks.

“Looks like you two will have to share… Prove to me that you want this. “

That’s how Jeremy and Matt end up red-faced and passionately making out around Burnie’s cock. Tongues slides up and down the length, mouth’s alternating as they swallow his length while the other sucks on the skin the first one can’t take. Matt and Jeremy’s cock are uncomfortably heavy between their legs as they kneel there, the wet sound of filthy shared cock-sucking filling the open room. 

Burnie’s in euphoria, impressed with how well they’re both doing. But when Matt tongues Burnie’s sack as Jeremy swallows him down to his base, that’s when stars start to appear in his eyes. He wants it to continue because _god damn_ if Jeremy doesn’t look like an angel right now, pupils blown and cheeks full and red as he swallows around Burnie. It takes all of his willpower to pull the two men away, and he tugs on their leashes to make them look up at him.

Jeremy’s still red-faced, eyes doe-like and breathing labored; Matt’s not much better, with his hair plastered to his forehead and crooked, foggy glasses that hide lusty eyes. The fabric of their babydoll’s is stretched over their hard cocks, and they’re both whimpering as they wait for Burnie’s command. They both want to get off so bad, ready to do _anything_ to please Burnie at this point.

“Jeremy… Finish me off. Matt, when I cum in Jeremy’s mouth like the slut he is, you’re going to kiss him. I want both of you to taste your futures.”

Matt lets out a squeak, and Jeremy’s panting as he thinks about it, but there’s not much time to think before Burnie’s forcing Jeremy back on his cock. Spit dribbles down Jeremy’s chin as he sucks with all he’s got, and Matt watches with baited breath and rosy cheeks. Burnie’s got a hand in his hair, and Matt yelps when Burnie cums, tugging on it hard.

Seed fills Jeremy’s mouth, more than he’s prepared for, and he’s soon pulled off of Burnie’s cock and being pressed against Matt. Lips hungrily meet lips, and the two of them share a messy kiss that ends with cum dripping off of both of their lips. Matt’s tongue is on fire, and he swallows some remnants before looking up at Burnie.

“Can’t we get off, Daddy?” He asks, surprised at how timid his voice is. A laugh leaves Burnie, and he sits back in his chair, tucking himself back in his boxers.

“Matt, you look like you’re two strokes away from the best orgasm of your life.” Burnie says, turning back to the two men. “Why don’t you be a good boy and get that lube you found before?” He lets go of the leash, and Matt makes his away across the room, the rug stinging his knees. Soon, he’s back, resting back on his heels as he hands Burnie the lube. Burnie just shakes his head, and then he motions to Jeremy.

“Give it to him. If you want to cum so bad, then your little friend here can help you.”

They’re turned towards each other, the familiarity from before washing over them again. Matt’s back meets the carpet, and Jeremy’s heavy as he moves on top of him. Lips find lips, and Jeremy’s fingers dance over Matt’s thighs before sliding up the babydoll. Matt shivers as Jeremy strips him of the thong, and then blushes as he watches Jeremy discard his own bikini. The lace frames Jeremy in a way that Matt wishes his hands could, painting a beautiful pattern on his skin.

“We should keep these,” Jeremy comments, leaning back down to kiss Matt as he opens the lube. Three fingers are coated, and it doesn’t take long for Matt to be worked open. They both need this, and the fact that Burnie is watching them just adds to the thrill.

When Matt’s ready, Jeremy turns to Burnie, looking for approval. When he gets it, he lifts Matt’s hips and lines himself up. “We’ll go slow, yeah? I know you’ve never, uh…”

“Shut the fuck up, Jeremy, and fuck me. I don’t care if I’ve never bottomed. I _need_ you.” Matt groans, pushing himself down onto Jeremy’s cock and whining.

Jeremy quickly bottoms out in Matt, and they’re both mewling and moaning at the feeling of the other. Their hands meet, and soon they establish a slow rhythm that is met with a clipped applause by Burnie.

“God damn, if this isn’t the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The two of them are so close already that they can barely register Burnie’s statement. A soft “Daddy, let us cum,” leaves Matt, and he digs his nails into the back of Jeremy’s hand when Burnie laughs. 

“Prove to me that you deserve to cum.

Fire washes over the two of them at those words, and the pace changes from sensual and slow to dirty and fast. Jeremy leans in to start marking up Matt’s jaw, which has Matt moaning every dirty word he knows. Hips snap, and Matt’s back arches when Jeremy hits his spot. 

“O-oh my~!” He yelps, hips rocking into Jeremy’s almost maniacal thrusts. They meet eyes, and a sloppy kiss is shared, filled with teeth clicking and moans of each other’s names. They’re pulled out of their bubble when Burnie tugs on their leashes and clears his throat to say one accented word.

“Cum.”

The command is all they need, and soon Jeremy is pumping his seed inside of Matt while Matt finishes without being touched once, screaming Jeremy’s name as his hips rock and sputter. Both of their babydolls are wrecked when they finally recover, and Matt lets out a weak laugh when Jeremy meets his eyes once they both come down from their highs.

“We should do that again.”

Jeremy smiles and nods in agreement, leaning in to press a much more gentle kiss to Matt’s lips. Matt gladly accepts it, a hand moving to cradle Jeremy’s back. They could – and would – happily spend the rest of their night like this, if not for a hard tug on their collars to burst their post-orgasm bubble.

“Well done, boys. You deserve some rest.” Burnie says, moving and kneeling down beside them. He runs a large hand over Jeremy’s head, and the smaller man nods in agreement, eyes foggy. A soft noise of appreciation leaves Burnie, and he chuckles as he rises into a squatting position. 

“You two tired?” The question is met with nods, and Matt lets out a soft yawn. Another chuckle leaves Burnie lips, and he waits for Jeremy to slide out of Matt and curl up on top of him to move the two men. Jeremy is first, cradled in strong arms as he carried to the bed. When Burnie lays him down, a quiet “thank you,” slips from Jeremy’s swollen lips. Burnie just nods, and then he leans in to press a simple kiss to those bruised lips. 

Matt’s next, all bones and dead weight, and he falls asleep curled up against Burnie before they even make it to the bed. It’s a bit awkward, but Burnie manages to crawl into bed between them, moving to rest each of their heads on a side of his chest. By the time the threesome is settled, Matt and Jeremy are dead asleep, hands tight and resting on Burnie’s stomach. A gentle kiss is pressed to each of their sweaty foreheads with a smile, and then Burnie lets sleep take him as well, the curled smile on his face signaling that the fun has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> [Matt's Babydoll](http://www.adoreme.com/paige-babydoll.html)   
>  [Jeremy's Babydoll](http://www.adoreme.com/sexy-lingerie/persephone.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! :)


End file.
